


Rekindle

by pgdl84



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgdl84/pseuds/pgdl84
Summary: It all started when Nino and Ohno's daughter learned how to dance.





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Nino Exchange on LiveJournal

It started when their daughter learned to dance.

She began just fine, performing endearingly butchered versions of her fathers’ distinctive moves in their quiet living room. But, the moment Nino thought she was about to perform floor movements from their latest single, she leaned her head back and contorted her body in a very inappropriate position no six-year-old should know about, let alone emulate.

“I’m Daddy when he dances with Papa!”

When he would tell the story later, Ohno said he didn’t even see Nino fly off the couch and scoop their daughter into his arms before she could elaborate on her “dance” moves.

Nino only laughed louder than necessary then proceeded to bribe Mei with all the ice cream she wanted if she promised to only to dance like that when Daddy gives her permission- and definitely never, ever in front of her Uncle Jun. **Ever**.

* * *

Nino was vaguely aware that a couple's sex life dwindled, especially after a second child. The paranoia of their impressionable baby girl walking in on them took a few days to subside. Ohno admitted it was difficult to get into the mood when Nino kept glancing at their door--now locked nightly-- every few minutes.

However, Nino decides, if he and Ohno were able to be intimate on a regular basis after they brought their eldest son home, he wasn’t going to let that fade away now.

So, maybe Nino was a little more than determined to prove himself when he interrupts Ohno’s quiet sketching for an impromptu make out session on their couch.

Nino always loved catching Ohno off guard. Ohno’s yelp of surprise quickly turns into those delicious sounds Nino loves so much, as he reaches the exposed skin between Ohno’s shirt and jeans to run his hands on Ohno’s flat stomach. _Dwindling sex life, my ass,_ Nino thinks.

“...Um, Dad? Papa?”

Nino feels Ohno freeze under him. Nino takes three long breaths to steady his expression before he lifts his head to gaze at his twelve-year-old son.

“Tarou-kun.”

“Can I borrow 800 yen for ramen?” Tarou’s raised eyebrow dampens his generally serene expression. “...Before, you know, you guys go any further.”

Nino isn’t sure what makes his mood disappear faster: his children’s penchant for interrupting, or thinking about money he’ll have to spend on the therapy they may need later in life.

* * *

“So, don’t have sex when your kids are home,” Jun says between work meetings the following week.

“I know this is difficult for you to understand, being a newlywed and still childless,” Nino says, rubbing his face with his hands. “But, the kids are _always_ home.”

Jun shrugs. “So? Get a room.”

Nino perks up at the idea suddenly, and then starts looking for different points of entry to the studio green room. Nino finds the day’s schedule listing who will be coming and going and studies it carefully. An eager smile blossoms on Nino’s face.

Jun immediately yanks the schedule from Nino’s hands. “Oh no, you don’t,” Jun glares. “You are _not_ eighteen anymore.”

Nino gives Jun his most innocent look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replies sweetly.

Jun steels his jaw. “No old married couple sex in the green room, Ninomiya.”

* * *

“Oh, sure. Jun is allowed to have kinky sex in public places because he’s still a newlywed,” Nino grumbles quietly into the crook of Ohno’s neck over a cooking pot of beef stew. Tarou sits patiently with his sister at the dining table, helping her paint by numbers. “But we can’t because we’re an old married couple.”

“We were an old married couple at 20,” Ohno replies, lifting the spoon so Nino can give the stew his approval. “We can’t have kinky sex in public because we have to set an example now.”

“Daddy! Nii-san wants to see my new dance!”

Nino bites Ohno’s shoulder to keep from screaming.

* * *

Jun’s ban on green room sex did give Nino an idea that he promptly tells Jun at work.

“I really don’t want to hear the details on how you’re going to rekindle your teenage romance by renting out a hotel room,” Jun says tersely, not bothering to lift his eyes from reviewing a new drama script.

“C’mon, Junnosuke.” Nino wiggles his brows. “You know it’ll bring back some great memories.”

Jun looks visibly annoyed. “You mean repressed ones of squeaking hotel beds and two skinny teenagers, who have no freaking idea what they’re doing so they talk each other through it in unnecessary detail loud enough for their sleeping bandmates to hear?”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to-“

Jun hits Nino’s face with his script.

* * *

Of course, the weekend of Nino’s Big Adult-Only Romantic Getaway happens to also be the weekend Mei contracts the flu and becomes completely inconsolable that her parents aren’t around to nurse her.

Nino drives halfway to the hotel room when he listens to a very apologetic voicemail from Sho with a screaming Mei in the background. He can hear Tarou’s attempts to soothe her, but to no avail. Nino knows that Sho is only asking for advice and recommendations on how to placate her, but he sees the conflicted look on Ohno’s face and feels the romantic bubble pop.

Nino sighs. “Let’s go home, Oh-chan.”

As he reaches over the gear shift to hold Ohno’s hand, Nino feels utter defeat.

* * *

Nino understands that their weekend could easily be rescheduled, but paranoia begins to eat him again. After the week of Mei’s sickness, when Ohno and Nino alternate schedules so she wasn’t without either father for more than a couple of hours, Nino throws himself at his work. If his every effort to be intimate with Ohno was going to be thwarted, Nino may as well exhaust himself so he didn’t have to think about the lack of sex he’s having.

Even in stolen moments, away from children, and behind locked doors, Nino feels so physically and mentally drained from work and his own thoughts. He tries not to think about how many times he falls asleep in the middle of kissing Ohno.

* * *

“Seriously, Nino, if you’re going to whine about your nonexistent sex life, at least try to do something about it.” Jun gives Nino an exasperated look over his coffee cup.

“I _have_ tried!” Nino shuffles his favorite deck of playing cards curtly, and then sighs. “If we’re not working, we’re taking Mei-chan to dance class, or taking Tarou-kun to baseball practice, or helping them with homework, or convincing Mei-chan she can’t use her Uncle Aiba’s seaweed experiments for her science project. So, when we do have a moment to breathe, we’re too exhausted to do anything about it-”

“_‘We’re’_ too exhausted? Or is it just you?”

“Look, we just can’t find time for each other anymore.”

Jun lifts an eyebrow. “So make time.”

“_Jun-kun._”

“Doesn’t Ohno have a day off today?” Jun asks, fidgeting with his cell phone as if he couldn’t care less if Nino responded.

“Yeah.” Nino gives him a vexed look. “He made a big deal about having enough time to make a proper breakfast for the kids and-”

“And you’re already done with your half of the promotion shoot.” Jun raises his eyes from his phone and just stares.

Nino doesn’t say anything.

“Then what the fuck are you still doing here?”

* * *

  
Nino doesn’t really think he frantically raced home thinking about sex. But, maybe he slammed open the door a little too excitedly when he sees Ohno jolt up in surprise. Ohno gapes at Nino, wearing his sweats, holding a fishing magazine, and his reading glasses resting on his nose.

Nino can’t remember the last time he’s gotten an erection this instantaneously.

“Daddy, you’re home!” Mei’s voice wilts any following inappropriate thoughts, specifically those of Ohno struggling to keep those glasses on while Nino rides him.

Nino violently shakes his head and puts on his most G-rated smile. He crouches down to give Mei a warm hug and brushes away the strands of hair falling on her face. She rewards him with a lovingly sloppy kiss on the cheek. It’s only then he notices she’s wearing outerwear.

“And where are you off to, young lady?”

“I’m taking her to the movies, Dad,” Tarou drawls as he puts on his shoes in the entrance way, carrying his jacket and Mei’s hat. “She’s been bugging Papa since this morning, but he says he’s too tired. So, naturally, she’s been bugging me.”

Nino pauses. “I’m not sure I approve of a twelve year old-“

Tarou draws his cell phone to his father’s eye level. “Cell phone on me at all times, with emergency speed dials for home, your cell phone, Papa’s cell phone, the police, and Uncle Sho,” Tarou says, with a vaguely familiar and defiant look. “The theater is two blocks down the street. Matinee, movie is about two hours long. Papa gave us spare cash, just in case. We’ll be home before it gets dark.”

Nino blinks and vaguely hears Ohno’s pleased smile from the couch.

“Love you, Daddy,” Mei declares in his ear before he receives another sloppy kiss as Tarou ushers her out the door.

“We’re off, Papa!”

“Have a safe trip!” Ohno calls out.

Nino doesn’t realize he’s made any movements until he finds himself on the couch adjacent to Ohno’s feet.

“When in the hell did our son grow up?”

“He looks like you, you know.” Ohno says. Nino feels Ohno pull on his arm until Nino is lying on Ohno’s chest, their legs intertwining comfortably. “You two have the same ‘I dare you to say ‘no’’ face.”

“Oh, that’s going to be a lot of fun when he gets into high school.”

The two fall into comfortable silence as Ohno runs lazy fingers through Nino’s hair. Nino’s own fingers lie splayed on Ohno’s hip, and for a moment Nino forgets why he rushed home in the first place.

He feels Ohno shift under him. “How long did Tarou say the movie was?” Ohno asks.

“Almost two hours-“ Nino stills. He can feel the heat spreading quickly from his palm on Ohno’s hip and the sudden palpitations of his heart.

It only takes the mere brush of Ohno’s fingers lifting his shirt and grazing the bare skin underneath it for Nino to visibly shudder.

Nino jerks up and yanks Ohno by the hand.

“Bedroom. **Now**.”

Ohno just laughs.

“And keep the old man glasses on.”

* * *

“How long did you tell your father the movie was?” Jun drawls, holding Mei in his arms as she happily scans an ice cream display.

“Two hours,” Tarou responds, walking to a storefront to stare at art supplies. “We have about an hour to kill before we can head to the theater.”

Jun chuckles when he catches Tarou’s mutter. “Dad is _so_ unbearable when they can’t spend time alone.”

“Uncle Jun, I want that one,” Jun hears Mei say in her sweet voice. He hands Mei her ice cream of choice with a wide grin.

“So, Mei-chan, tell Uncle Jun about this new dance move Tarou-nii-san says you know how to do.”


End file.
